Painted Lunacy
by Yun Min
Summary: He was strong, immense and powerful, and she was just an ordinary girl, but neither of them could contain what they felt for each other. 50 sentences, LaurenLysander.


A/N: 50 sentences exploring Lysander and Lauren's relationship, how they met and where do they go from there. Expect a bit of AU, some humour, lots of Angst and a fair bit of futureangst!AU, etc. I hope you enjoy!

**: Painted Lunacy :**

_He was strong, immense and powerful, and she was just an ordinary girl, but neither of them could contain what they felt for each other. 50 sentences, LaurenLysander._

#01 – Comfort

Lauren remembered how they had first met; her sitting crying on the swings for some reason long forgotten and he had come over, sat down next to her and asking her gently, "What's wrong?" and held her while she had cried into his chest.

#02 – Kiss

It was clumsy at first, neither of the pair having any experience, noses bumping into each other, but it swiftly turned into something so much more.

#03 – Soft

Soft was the feel of Lauren's hands on his in one of the rare moments they got together.

#04 – Pain

It stung and hurt as she dabbed at his wounds after the last mad battle he'd been involved in, but Lysander was glad she was there to pick up the pieces and remind him why they fought; so normal people like her didn't suffer at their hands.

#05 – Potatoes

Lauren later regretted the decision to help out with Lysander and Tancred's latest art project as she surveyed the mess; whoever had thought that potato printing was a good idea?

#06 – Rain

Lauren loved the rain; it was a good thing too, as Tancred had a tendency to make it rain over the couple whenever they got too mushy.

#07 – Chocolate

Lysander tasted of chocolate, Lauren decides on a whim one day when she's kissing him and the world is at rights for just once.

#08 – Happiness

Lysander threw pebbles at her window, and she ran down the stairs and into his arms in the middle of the night and Lauren rejoiced that he was fine – _he was okay – _and they were together and they stared at the stars before she fell asleep on his shoulder in the early hours of the morning.

#09 – Telephone

It is her that picks up the phone on that day round Lysander's and she screams when she hears Tancred's voice saying "Hello," both with joy and shock, Lysander appearing worried while she throws her arms round his neck with reckless abandon and tells him the good news.

#10 – Ears

"You don't have to yell Tancred, I can see her too," Lysander told his friend as they exited the bus and approached the girl in question: "Lauren, please tell me we're going somewhere quiet, my poor ears need a rest from Tancred's noise."

#11 – Name

Charlie was trying helplessly to organise another weekend meeting, and when he turned to Lysander for support that the older boy would be coming, all Sander could say was, "Sorry Charlie, I've got a girl waiting on me then," prompting wild shouts from Tancred as to who the hell she was.

#12 – Sensual

Lauren looked at the candlelit dinner Lysander had set out and wondered faintly what had inspired him to be so romantic - "Olivia thrust some scented candles at me the other day and told me I should do something romantic with them," Lysander explained when questioned.

#13 – Death

Lauren is at school when she hears the news, hushed rumours that someone has died up at Bloor's Academy – "Did you hear, the storm bringer, Tancred Torsson, is dead?" – and wonders if it could possibly be true; when she confronts Ben who tells her that it is the truth (he has heard it off Charlie, who for whatever reason is home from the academy early), she cries and makes sure she is at the bus stop on Friday waiting for Lysander to know what really happened.

#14 – Sex

Lauren heard rumours at her school, people whispering quietly to each other, "oh, did you hear what so-and-so did this weekend? I know, isn't it terrible," but she paid no notice to anything anyone said and knew that she and Lysander were beyond the cheapness that seemed to surround so many of the idiotic girls of the upper classes.

#15 – Touch

"Lauren," Lysander said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder as she turned to look at him, "I need you to stay here and make sure you're safe."

#16 – Weakness

Seeing her in the arms of that dreadful enchanter, her screaming and pleading desperately at him, while he just stood there, fists clenched trying not to lose control, not able to do anything to save her, made him realise just how weak they really were and how much of a weakness she had always been: he would do anything to save her, and everyone knew it.

#17 – Tears

He finally allowed tears to fall from his eyes down his face, and Lauren tried her best to cradle and support him, her own tears free-flowing.

#18 – Speed

Lysander ran faster than he ever had before, recklessly towards where Lauren was, thoughts filled with rage that they dare touch or hurt the girl that was his.

#19 – Wind

A wind of Tancred's creation whipped round the pair as they stood at the top of a hill, her sobbing softly and Tancred just whispering gently to her, "We'll get him back Lauren, you just wait."

#20 – Freedom

It was her life, hers to do as she wished with, yet Lauren's mother couldn't help wish that her daughter hadn't chosen to get involved with such dangers as those strange kids up at that too odd school.

#21 – Life

For Lauren to be able to live a normal life is the most important thing to Lysander, and he knows that she can't now that she's involved with him; however, he is still too selfish to let her go.

#22 – Jealousy

It was hard not to be jealous when Lauren first walks into the Pet's Café and sees Lysander sitting talking with everyone, especially the girl with the crazy hair, but when Tancred (who is sitting facing the door, and therefore sees her enter, unlike Lysander) nudges his best friend in the side and he jumps up and takes her hand and guides her to sit beside him, introducing her quickly to all those sitting round the table, all those feelings disappear completely.

#23 – Hands

Lysander takes Lauren's hand in his and pulls her along, both of them racing up the hill until they collapse together, laughing on the grass, and as Lysander held her hands in his he wondered what on earth he had done to deserve such a beautiful girl.

#24 – Taste

"These are really good!" is Tancred's exclamation as he takes a bite of the cookies that Lysander has provided, and Gabriel nods his head in agreement - "Of course they are, Lauren made them," is Lysander's reply.

#25 – Devotion

It has been two months since she has heard from him – only Gabriel is now left in the city, the others all gone – and her friends question why she sits and waits for him everyday; a month later, when he comes back and takes her in his arms and kisses her, she has been rewarded for her patience.

#26 – Forever

Lauren knows that this cannot last forever; they are young and do not know what love really is, and someday both of them will move on, but she wishes that they could stay together always.

#27 – Blood

It is Gabriel who brings her to Lysander lying unconscious on the ground and her first thought is how much blood there is before she collapses to her knees in despair.

#28 – Sickness

"I told you that you that you'd get a cold," Lauren chastised as she sat besides Lysander's bed; he sniffled and protested, "It was Tancred's fault!"

#29 – Melody

It was an impromptu dance; her and Lysander, Emma and Tancred (Lauren noted the blush on the girl's cheeks) and the various adults around, with Olivia dragging Charlie out to dance as Gabriel picks out a pretty melody on the piano.

#30 – Star

She is Lysander's shining star; guiding him in the dark and letting him know what he needs to do, and he would so anything to make sure she is safe.

#31 – Home

Her home was nice enough, a mother and father who loved her, but above all else she loved the house that her grandmother called home and Lysander recognised the great honour it was to be asked to go and meet Lauren's grandmother, and had to agree with her that the house was one of the most homely places he had ever visited.

#32 – Confusion

Her friend's looked at her oddly when she told them she was going out with Lysander – "You're going out with one of the Bloor's freaks?" was the exact response – but she knew she had made the right choice, even if they didn't understand.

#33 – Fear

Lysander was strong and powerful and immense, and he seemed so calm and collected and like nothing would hurt him; Lauren knew of his fears and worries that someday they wouldn't be so lucky and they'd end up losing, and it scared her as much as it scared him.

#34 – Lightning/Thunder

It was a Tuesday night and Lauren couldn't sleep because of the crashes of thunder and flashes of lightening that echoed throughout the darkness; she knew something was going down at Bloor's academy, especially when she heard the drumbeat sound loud and clear across the city and prayed desperately that Lysander was okay.

#35 – Bonds

"I swear, I don't know what goes through Tancred's head sometimes," Lysander complained as he looked at the predicament he and Lauren were currently in, "I mean, who would tie us together and then lock us in a cupboard just for some fun?"

#36 – Market

He saw her at the market one day and she asked what he was doing – "Mum needs some groceries, and apparently that's my job," he grumbled in response – prompting her to take him by the hand and lead him round saying, "I hardly think your mum wants Christmas decorations in the middle of September, Lysander."

#37 – Technology

Lauren smiled even though she was facing yet another week with no contact from her boyfriend; she asked again why phones were forbidden at the academy and Lysander told her jokingly, "I think the Bloor's just hate technology."

#38 – Gift

Lauren is fifteen, and the one thing she wants most in the world is reassurance that Lysander will be okay in that crazy, crazy world of his.

#39 – Smile

Lysander always loved the way Lauren smiled; it got him through the day, no matter what happened.

#40 – Innocence

She is round Lysander's house for what seems like the millionth time, and he is not there – _again_ – and his younger sisters look at the girl with awe and wonder, and as they giggle as Lauren talks to Mrs Sage, she reflects on how they know nothing of this world and how lucky they are.

#41 – Completion

Lysander has completed his sculpture, and it is a masterpiece – all the other students and teachers think so – and Lysander knows that he couldn't have completed it without such wonderful inspiration in the first place, for the sculpture was of Lauren.

#42 – Clouds

It is cloudy the day that she confesses that she likes him, and they had spent the rest of the day acting like a pair of children making pictures out of the clouds.

#43 – Sky

The sky is blue, the sun is shining and there is not a cloud in the sky, but Lauren cannot shake off the fear that something is deadly wrong; it isn't until she gets a phone call from Lysander later and she lets out a breath she hasn't even realised she's been holding that she is reassured that everything is okay.

#44 – Heaven

Lysander doesn't give much thought to what happens after death, or indeed religion, but when asked for his definition of heaven one day in some class that he was taking, he only had one word to say as an answer - "Lauren."

#45 – Hell

They survey the damage done, and realise what is left is nothing – it is all gone, all destroyed – and they thank whatever god there is that they got out alive and can go on and live their lives, even though they will be forever running, running, trying to escape; they owe their dead friends that, to live the lives that they could not.

#46 – Sun

Lauren thinks that Lysander shines so bright that she'll be lost in the midst of it and someday he'll leave her behind and continue shining without her, so she holds on as tight as she can; Lysander knows that Lauren is like the bit of sun that bursts through the clouds on a dull day, and that this is far more important that being able to always shine.

#47 – Moon

Lauren doesn't realise the gravity of the situation when they bang on her door in the middle of the night, but when she opens the door and sees them – battered, bruised, wounds visible in the moonlight, Emma unconscious in Tancred's arms and Lysander's eyes pleading with her _"Please don't ask" –_ she knows that whatever is going on here is far too big for her to understand.

#48 – Waves

The walls suddenly turned a blue-green-ish colour, and she could taste salt in the air, the sound of waves echoing in her head; looking at the boy who trapped her in the corner of a dark alley, she realised just what she was facing and called desperately out for Lysander for help – and he would take Dagbert down, for he wasn't about to lose another person he loved to the drowner.

#49 – Hair

It was sitting idly playing with Lauren's beautiful hair that Lysander first told her he loved her.

#50 – Supernova

Their love for each other burns so bright that it consumes them both, and they have no idea how to deal with it, but both know that they'd never have it another way.


End file.
